Fight Heaven and Earth To Protect You
by KyouxKagura
Summary: xNew Updated Version Of Zodiac Cursex There are two curses... after all that happened, there was another cursed family! How are the Sohma's going to hope with the western zodiacs coming into their school - and lives? xANIME BASEDx
1. Introductions

Fight Heaven and Earth to Protect You

_**Kikita**_

_**

* * *

**__Who would have guessed it?_  
There were two cursed families in Kaibara, the Sohma's and the Shizen's. From there being only one curse to two completely different curses. One was the Chinese zodiac and the other was the Western zodiac. How is Japan going to cope with all this? If you think the Sohma's were complicated enough, you certainly haven't seen anything yet!

**Pairings from Fruits Basket:** _Kyo/Kagura_ – _Hatsuharu/Isuzu_ – _Tohru/Yuki_ – _Hiro/Kisa_

**Pairings from the western zodiac:** Find out as you read.

**Pairings from both: **Hatsuharu might have to choose between Isuzu and a mysterious western zodiac affected girl. Haven't decided yet, we'll see how it goes.

I don't own anything in this roleplay than the characters of the Western Zodiac, this is purely for fun, not for any profit!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**  
"Introductions"

* * *

"Tohru~"

The sound of Sohma Shigure's extravagant rant of Miss Honda's name echoed through his house. It caused Kyo and Yuki to cover their ears from the echoing. Tohru though, came right down the stairs – just as the boys had expected her to do.

"Yes, Shigure?"

"Are you doing anything after school, I'd very much appreciate it if you would come home and make us dinner for tonight, I'd do it myself, but Kyo and Yuki still don't consider what I make food."

"Of course I'll make something."

"Ooh, great."

Tohru and Shigure exchanged happy smiles as they looked at each other and then Tohru went back to do some more cleaning. For such an early time in the morning that girl was very active. She must have enjoyed cleaning. Then again, the outsider of the Sohma family did clean for a living besides attending classes at the high school.

It wasn't long before Kyo and Yuki were up – and preparing to get ready for school. So, as predicted, there was going to be another argument between the _cat _and _rat. _Shigure looked on haplessly as they started another fistfight. This time a name came up in the fight – and that was Kagura. Yes, Kyo's stalker. Yuki had mentioned something along the lines of: "Maybe if I'm lucky Kagura will come along tonight and take you off our hands."

"Shut up!"

Kyo retaliated throwing a lazy punch towards Yuki – lazy compared to Yuki's single hand thrust that sent Kyo falling back against the paper doors. A shriek was heard from Shigure. "Now look what you've done you stupid cat." Yuki scolded before moving his backpack for school over his shoulder, stepping over the bleeding cat and walking on his way to school. Kyo slowly got up, wiping the blood on his sleeve and looking up at Shigure, who was going on and on about his broken door.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it when I get home."

Their _maid_ said as she looked over at them. Kyo didn't know that Tohru was standing there behind them as they had fought. She was looking that way – the way she usually looked when they fought. She was in despair. She hated it when one of them got hurt. She rushed over to assist, but Kyo said it was fine and didn't want to be fussed over. He had failed to realise that she was all ready to go to school, and was waiting for him.

"You are old enough to walk to school yourself you know."

"Oh I know, but you always told me not to go anywhere and space out."

_Damn…_ he did say that didn't he. That day was when Hatsuharu and Momiji had started attending classes at their school. Why did Tohru have to have such a good memory – she was just lucky. Well unlucky for Kyo's sake. Tohru smiled her goofy smile and waited outside amongst the trailing woods for him. Kyo finally gave in and with a groan walked over to her and they had then started to walk towards the school together.

They didn't that know today was going to be eventful – for Honda Tohru and the Sohma's both.

[X]

"What the hell _is_ it?"

Those were the words that escaped parted lips of a new girl that no one had ever seen in the school before. The tall and slender female had her hand against the open locker and was staring inside. She wasn't talking to herself, there was someone else beside her – another girl. Now so we don't give confusion we'll describe both girls and name them.

The '_what the hell is it' _girl has black hair, almost a dark blue colour. She was going to get grief for having her hair 'dyed' at school. Her eyes were almost a crimson brown. Her hair lay down the small of her back. She was wearing the normal Kaibara high school uniform – much like her companion. The raven-haired beauty's name was Shizen Rae.

Suziko-Michelle Shizen was special. This was Rae's companion. She was half European and half Japanese and this would explain the unique name she was. She does prefer to go by the nickname 'Chel' when she's with her friends. Suziko had the most extraordinary hair – that is if it's natural. The shade of her… blondish brown… hair was almost beige. Her skin was tanned; she looked more like she was Spanish than Japanese. She was completely different to Rae.

Suziko's brown eyes gazed upon the inside of the locker and she made a look of despair parting her lips, showing a slight view of what could only be described as fangs. She made a noise that could only resemble "eww" and closed the locker fast before her and Rae.

"What did you think it was, Chel?"

"I dunno what it sure as hell smelled _rotten."_

"Yes, I believe your right."

"I'd ask for a new locker."

The girls were attending their first day at this school after being transferred over because of their family's relocation from one area to another. The Shizen's were a large family and there were going to be a lot of them going around in this school. Suziko and Rae were definitely not alone. Passing a corner, Suziko kept her pink and white ring binder close to her chest, it made her look weird to other students – but she sure did have a good reason for doing so. It was bad enough to be banged into, let alone colliding and having the consciences of her actions later thrown back in her face. _Don't worry, you'll find out what I'm talking about soon._

"What's first?"

"Japanese literature."

"Well you'll have no problem with that."

The girls both laughed, making their way across campus towards the proper department. They had studied their maps – Rae had a photographic memory so she could lead them to where they needed to be for today. They were lucky to have the same classes. If they were to meet anyone else they knew in this class it would be expected. At least two more of their cousins were their age.

[X]

"God I hate Japanese lit."

Tohru gave a little laugh at her best friends as they made their way towards Japanese literature in the opposite direction from Rae and Suziko. Kyo had ditched her at the main entrance when people had started looking at them and calling them a _couple. _Tohru saw how it made him twitch. Tohru hooked her arm around Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani's arms and looked towards the map that Hana had been looking at. This was their first year in this building as Kaibara high school relocated after a new building was built.

"I believe… this way."

The gothic teenager pointed towards a classroom that above had a sign stating plainly for anyone to see: _Japanese Literature_ but in Japanese kanji. She had never taken this class as a two-hour period before. In fact, Tohru had never had two-hour classes before let alone this class. She was excited – she was determined she was going to pass this year with flying colours to make her mother proud of her in heaven. Her mother was up there looking down at her with her father, of course. Tohru seemed to have a better attitude on life, Uo and Hana realised this – especially after what had happened…

They walked into the classroom and took a few seats in the middle of the room. There were only a couple of other people in the room. They didn't know them. Kyo and Yuki hadn't made an appearance – of course that's considering if they are taking their class. She didn't know. they might have been put into different classes this time. They can't always share the same timetable forever. _'Although it would be nice if we could…'_

When Rae and Suziko finally found the classroom, and Rae made her way inside the room first. Hana looked up slowly, her black hair falling down by her ears. She had sensed something was up with the Shizen girls. Tohru looked at one of her two friends and saw whom she was staring at – this caused Tohru to take a glimpse herself. She studied the two girls before looking back at Hana.

"What's wrong?"

"Those girls have _strange _electric signals."

Tohru didn't know what to take from that. She knew that Hana said the same thing about Kyo and Yuki when she first encountered them. Tohru knew that was because of their curse. What was different from these two girls? They looked like normal teenagers to her. Rae had taken her seat and Suziko was standing behind her desk, looking around. She almost seemed to have frozen where she was standing. Rae looked at her and followed her gaze – much like Tohru did with Hana's and realised what she was staring at. One of their cousins was taking this class. Shizen Takuto. Rae rolled her eyes declaring:

"Oh this will be fun."

[X]

"I **don't** care whatever the hell it is you have to say you damn **rat!**"

It was mainly obvious who it was that was saying that. Tohru cringed, glowing red and in shock as the door burst open and in walked Yuki, looking calm as ever with an angry Kyo behind him, with clenched fists.

"I **am** going to beat you this year. I **promise** you that."

"No you won't."

Yuki took his seat across the classroom from Tohru, who smiled almost hesitantly. Yuki was only two seats behind Rae and Suziko. Kyo took the other side of the classroom, near the back so he wouldn't be noticed. He had already made enough people look at him from his outburst a few seconds ago. If there was anything the cat hated, it was being the centre of attention. He was very anti-social.

It was obvious to anyone that this was going to be an eventful first day.


	2. A Second Curse

Fight Heaven and Earth to Protect You

_**Kikita  
**__(KyouxKagura – went back to my original username to pay respects to the couple)__**  
**_

_Who would have guessed it?_  
There were two cursed families in Kaibara, the Sohma's and the Shizen's. From there being only one curse to two completely different curses. One was the Chinese zodiac and the other was the Western zodiac. How is Japan going to cope with all this? If you think the Sohma's were complicated enough, you certainly haven't seen anything yet!

_I failed to mention in my last introduction that I do not own anything in this fan-fiction about from the characters of the western zodiac. I do not own the Sohma's or even the idea for the curse. So don't sue me._

**Pairings from Fruits Basket:** _Kyo/Kagura_ – _Hatsuharu/Isuzu_ – _Tohru/Yuki_ – _Hiro/Kisa_

**Pairings from the western zodiac:** Find out as you read.

**Pairings from both: **Hatsuharu might have to choose between Isuzu and a mysterious western zodiac affected girl. Haven't decided yet, we'll see how it goes.

**CHAPTER TWO:**  
"The Second Zodiac Curse"

* * *

"I don't think I can take this class with **him** in it."

These were the first words that came from Suziko's lips after she decided to find her voice and speak. Rae was almost worried, but she knew that she would have found a way back to her. She always liked annoying her in class. The raven-haired beauty just sighed. She knew why, but why would it matter to Suziko? Especially when:

"He doesn't even know who _you _are. So why worry?"

"Thanks, Rae. Rub it in."

Suziko put her head on the table, as she knew class wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes because the teacher still hadn't shown his or her face. The timetable only stated the class would be taken by a: M. Kinomiya and no one could tell if that meant Mr or Mrs, or if it was a first name. Either way, it would be a surprise. As she looked slightly up from her bare arms, her eyes set on Takuto again.

"Stupid…"

At the other side of the classroom on the other hand, Tohru was too busy studying the new girls. She was intrigued – and being the happy-go-lucky person the young girl was, she just had to stand up and walk over to them, giving out her hand and stating her name. Her long brown hair trailed down her back as she smiled a small smile.

"Honda, Tohru. Nice to meet you."

"Shizen, Rae. And ditto."

The two different girls shook each other's hands. Rae sent a glare towards Suziko, but either she was extremely bored with her head on her hands, or she had fell asleep. To help her family member out, Rae introduced her for her. Tohru was smiling all the way through the introductions. Anyone knew it was obvious that Tohru enjoyed making friends. It was just in her nature to open up and let anyone in. She was a very open person.

"What about your friends?"

"Hanajima, Saki and Uotani, Arisa."

Hana said hello and Uo nodded her head. In return to this, Rae had performed the same head gesture. Suziko on the other hand was pissing off Rae a little. She was meant to be sociable, not have her head on her arms staring out at Takuto. She needed to get over this childhood crush she had on him. Suziko had met Takuto once before – or so Rae had found out – and now the beige haired beauty has had a crush on him ever since.

He wasn't anything special in appearance – Rae didn't think so anyway.

He had long brown hair – almost black, and this was in a ponytail. His skin was light. He seemed almost pale as snow. He was much different from his cousins. The one thing Suziko would have went on about was Takuto's ice blue almost water coloured eyes. She said they were one of her favourite assets of the boy. Takuto hadn't really spent much time with the two of them, so how Suziko thought she knew everything about him was beyond Rae's knowledge.

"If you're that bothered, then go _talk_ to him. Preferably **before** class starts."

In return to that she just got a sigh and a headshake. Rae just wanted to bang Suziko's head off that table, even if it would hurt her. Tohru was there standing by the two seated girls. She was offering that they spent lunch with her, Uo and Hana. Rae agreed, but Suziko gave a muffled groan. Just what was up with her cheery friend? She was definitely going to get to the bottom of it, even if it meant a little matchmaking to do so.

What Rae couldn't see though, were the tears that were filling up in Suziko's eyes. Just what was she hiding? No one else knew – she held this secret within herself and wouldn't let it out. Sometimes she wondered what she did to deserve this. She had done _nothing_ wrong. Yet the head of the Shizen family Illyana didn't agree… she just had to punish Suziko.

"Is she okay?"

There was a worried tone from Tohru's voice. Rae answered in the only way she knew to, and that was to nod. If you're asked a question that could be answered plainly with a nod so your not convinced to go on and on, in Rae's opinion – you simply nod. Rae took her book and opened it to the first page before picking up her pen and writing her name in the hand-make jacket pocket, so that if she had lost the book she'd be able to claim it at lost and found.

"You don't have to worry about my sister here, she's just zoning out before class."

"Ah, so you're sisters!"

Tohru placed her finger in the air after finding out that the two Shizen girls were related. Tohru would never have guessed. For one thing they looked nothing alike. Although there was one thing on Tohru's mind – were they cursed too? Why did Hana get such strange vibes from them if they were not like the Sohma family? In fact, she was determined that she was going to find out – much like she was when she was determined to meet the rest of the Sohma family that were cursed.

Kyo and Yuki, who weren't looking, talking or thankfully: arguing, with each other had stayed seated where they had parked themselves down before Tohru began to speak, so the brunette didn't know if she should have introduced them. When Yuki had given her a small smile, she knew she could introduce him without getting the backchat that Kyo would certainly have given her. She smiled softly before moving her hand to point out the grey haired guy a couple of seats behind them.

"This is Sohma, Yuki. He's the class president and he's also a very good friend of mine."

"Sohma…"

Kyo and Yuki both looked upon Rae as she spoke the name as if it was familiar. Kyo held a look that almost stated: what the hell is it to you? Yet Yuki was being friendlier. When Rae said it was good to meet her, Rae agreed. Suziko on the other hand was still keeping herself to herself – or well pretty much. Rae just didn't want to bother her when she seemed to have something on her mind.

"Sohma's an interesting name."

She finally said as if to take their minds off that she might have met them before. Yuki and Kyo seemed satisfied with that. Well, as much as she could tell. Tohru was just smiling happily to herself. Rae wouldn't have been surprised if Tohru was an inner-blonde. Well that might be stereotypical – but the saying "I'm having a blonde moment" wouldn't be around if it wasn't for that stereotype of blondes being dumb. No offence to blondes reading this.

When the classroom door then swung open, Tohru moved back towards her seat to sit down. That was when the man had walked in, obviously older than them all so they decided that he was that M. Kinomiya that Suziko was thinking over not a little while ago. The teacher stood behind his desk – that alone made it obvious just who he was. Moving a piece of chalk up to the board, he wrote his name. Kinomiya Mayaka. So that was what the M. had stood for after all. They never would have guessed.

"Yet, you can just call me Sensei."

Well of course, no student in this classroom would have been any less disrespectful. Well maybe Kyo – but perhaps no one should think of that or the wiseass **cat** might have something to say against it. With it being their first day, the teacher just wanted to tell them of what it is that this course of Japanese Literature would suffice of. It was just after that that they were told that they could just go for an early lunch and return back for their second hour ready to take down some notes. It was certainly going to be interesting.

When Tohru, Hana and Uo left to get their things put into their lockers. Rae and Suziko stood up. Suziko's eyes followed that Takuto as he left to take his lunch – and that was finally when Rae hit her sibling over the back of her head. Finally getting the other girls attention – and glare. Suziko sighed as she looked away from her. How was she going to do this class without getting distracted?

"So the Sohma's attend this school"

"Weren't you listening to anyone before we left this morning? They're the reason why we're here."

"Oh…"

"Just try and not give away _our_ curse, Chel."

Suziko gave her older sibling a look as if to say that she would never do anything like that. She followed Rae out towards the lockers and found the ones that they were fussing over the last chapter. That was when Suziko gave her sister a nod as if to say, don't open it, you can use mine. So Rae did. It wasn't going to take long for Rae to take over Suziko's half of it as well as her own – but Suziko didn't mind. That was why she had a bag after all. She didn't like to leave things where they could get stolen, even if the locker had a padlock – well a lock almost like a safe.

That was when they headed for the cafeteria to meet up with Tohru, Hana and Uo. Looking around Rae was trying to find out where they were sitting and at the same time Suziko was scanning the lunch board with a lot of concentration. She had her mind set on the types of foods that she ate and was sure she could find something to satisfy her insatiable hunger.

"Mmm, fish."

"Stupid **Leos**."

Suziko glared at her cousin for making fun of her star sign, her legacy and of course – most important – that of her _curse._ If you knew of the Sohma curse, then you knew that the members of the Chinese zodiac cursed their family. Well – the Shizen family were cursed of what was believed as the Western zodiac. How does their curse work – much like the Sohma family's curse? If put under an enormous amount of stress, or – more commonly – hugged by a member of the opposite sex, they are transformed into animals. For example, Suziko, if she were to be hugged by a guy not cursed, would turn into that of a lion cub.

Now the lion is a special star sign to be born under. There could only be one cursed child born to each star sign – but for the lion it was different. Two babies were born on that day, and they shared that same star sign. In fact, it was the guy that Suziko was staring at constantly, Takuto. Ever since that day it was considered that the lion was a curse in itself. The head of the family decided that Takuto was born the true member of the zodiac, and Suziko was not – she was just the _other_ Leo. Since then she became almost Illyana's pet.

"Not any better than you damn **swans.**"

Swans were also known as _Gemini_ animals. They were elegant and graceful. That was much like being a twin apparently. When Suziko finally ordered her food, got it given to her, and paid for it, Rae put her arm under her sisters and almost dragged her towards Tohru's table. Tohru was the first to acknowledge them and that was with her friendly smile. She moved slightly so they could both sit down – even though there was plenty of room. Tohru was just a good person. Rae had realised this. She never knew though, how did Tohru get so close to Yuki and Kyo Sohma? Was she possibly the one that was the first outsider to know about the Sohma curse?

"So what do you think of Kaibara?"

Uo asked as if she were bored of the school already and just wanted to ditch the last hour and head home. Rae shrugged as she looked around. Did she mean the school or the place because the school was pretty dull and of the moment she couldn't say any less about the area. The only thing remotely interesting about both was the fact they were going to find out more about the Sohma's.

"It's okay, we haven't been here long enough to really get to know it."

She hoped that was an adequate answer because she didn't know of what else to say to her. Rae looked down to the timetable that Suziko had laid before her. She didn't notice but the lioness had already eaten all of her fish. She must have wolfed it down – oh wait, that's the wrong species. She saw that they had a class that was different from each other. Suziko had Spanish and she had French. Well that was okay for Suziko –she spoke fluent Spanish. She would probably put into an English course, or into Rae's french one.

"School here might be interesting."

But she couldn't help but wonder – what else would she find interesting about living here in Kaibara?


End file.
